The biology of love
by TengoPies
Summary: Meiko y kaito son los unicos que ah reprobado biología,asi que tendran que ir a clases de verano.El ya no aguanta los caprichos de su novia y ella pelea constantemente con su novio, Son el uno para el otro pero parece que el destino no esta deacuerdo


**HiHi, Mi primer Fic *-*, asqueroso lose, a cómo voy lo que viene esta mejor amm, es un Kai-Mei, habrá esenitas algo subidas de tono, no es un fic muy serio como podrán darse cuenta xD.**

**Vocaloid no es mio es de unos nerdos de japon que inventron esta maravilla :3**

Principio de verano, final del ciclo escolar, o para mi desgracia debería de decir inicio de clases de verano.

-Meiko-san, Te aviso que ya pusieron el calendario de clases de regularización, para que pases a ver en que aula te tocara, por favor- Dijo la Jefa de grupo Hatsune Miku, Como si las clases de regularización fueran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Ya voy en camino , gracias-

- De nada y para el próximo ciclo escolar le bajas la bastilla a tu falda, es demasiado corta n____n-

- Ok, y para el próximo ciclo escolar te cortas el cabello, es demasiado largo e____é-

Y de esta forma me eh ganado el desapruebo de Miku-san.

- Mei-chan, no seas así con ella recuerda que como jefa es su trabajo el recordarnos el reglamento escolar-

- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo Haku, pero una cosa es recordarnos el reglamento y otro restregarnos el reglamento en la cara cada minuto del día por todo el año-

- Meiko, no te desquites con Miku ella no tiene la culpa de que hayas reprobado Biología-

- No me lo recuerdes, me siento tan mal de pensar que seré la única retrasada mental que vendrá en verano a clases de Biología-

(PD: Sin ofender a ningún retrasado mental D: )

- Ni me lo digas que estuve a punto de reprobar Sociedad y Valores, si la hubiera reprobado te juro que esta vez si me pierdo en el alcohol de por vida D: -

- Hay Haku, para perderse en el alcohol del por vida no es necesario reprobar, te lo digo por experiencia xD-

- Meiko que poca vergüenza tienes xDD!!-

(PD: Tal vez a ustedes no les cause mucha gracia, pero recuerden que ambas son alcohólicas -3-)

- Haku, espérame aquí iré a ver en que salón quede –

- OK.

Pensamientos de Meiko: Estemm… Biología, bio…bio…. Aquí esta…. Hmmm, en el aula 3 a las 8am que asco a las 8 D:!!!, Con la profesora Megurine, Chinga…nsitos ya reprobé otravez -3-

-No puede ser O___O, HAKU MIRA ESTO!!!!-

-Hay no es ciiiiiertoo xD!!-

-Por lo menos no seré la única retrasada mental del instituto-

- Ya ves, Meiko-chan te dije que el recursamiento no sería tan malo, por lo menos estarás acompañada, solo tú y este misterioso chico llamado "Shion Kaito" 1313-

- Lose, espero y sea guapo, caballeroso eh inteligente-

- Hmmm… Meiko, considerarías a alguien "Inteligente" aun cuando ah reprobado Biología u3u?

- Haku, yo soy una persona muy inteligente y reprobé biología, solo que reprobé porque quise e___é!!-

- Gomen, Gomen =___=, Meiko abrieron un nuevo Karaoke – Bar por mi casa y hoy es la inauguración, me entere de que si participas en el concurso de canto te darán 3 cubetas de cerveza gratis *---*!!!-

- Porque no me habías dicho algo tan importante D:!? No tengo nada que ponerme!

- Lo siento, con esto del cierre de año escolar eh estado muy preocupada, que tal si pasamos por el centro comercial :3?

- Me parece perfecto, andando que hoy será mi única noche libre y planeo disfrutarla-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Gakupo, ya te eh dicho mil veces que yo no reprobé biología, ME reprobaron que es diferente, ¡Entiende!-

- Pero Kaito-san, como puedes planear entrar a la universidad con el promedio que llevas, lo que pasas lo pasas con 6 y porque los maestros te ayudan y si no repruebas-

- Envés de apoyarme en mi futuro D:!, que tipo de amigos tengo, si así son mis amigos como serán mis enemigos!- (Kaito en pose dramática estilo damisela en peligro sobre un balcón)

- Tal vez si decidieras dedicare a la actuación =___= -

- Gakupo, Gakupo, Gakupo… pero que pesimista eres, yo tengo esperanzas en que mis conocimientos que eh adquirido en el largo camino de la vida me ayudaran a superar todos los obstáculos que se me presenten B) –

- Creo que mejor comienzas por buscarte en la lista… mira allí está tu novia mejor los dejo solos 1313–

- Gakupo no!!, vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va, vuelve nadie ocupara tu lugar D:!!.... Demasiado tarde u____u

Pensamietos de Kaito: Bien, talvez si camino lento, aguanto la respiración y no digo nada ella no note mi presencia y pueda safarme de ella este verano y asi…

- Osito *w*!!!-

- Ah… estemm, hola Miku-chan, podrías no decirme así en la escuela, es algo…. Vergonzoso - (sisisi, Miku es la novia de Kaito, pero no por mucho :A (¿?))

- Umm, okey u3u, Ya revise la lista de clases de verano y te toca en el salón 3, a las 8 de la mañana con la profesora Megurine-

-Ahh, gracias que amable, oye y estaré solo recursando otra vez .-.?

- No, una chica, Sakine creo también recursara biología-

- Una chica *-*!-

- No te hagas ilusiones Kaito, ella no es tu tipo es muy irresponsable, llega tarde, es grosera y violenta, toda una tsundere, ya sabes "ese" tipo de chicas –

- Pues "ese" tipo de chicas si les gusta salir con sus novios, en vez de quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela u3u-

- KAITO!! Por esa forma de hablar hasta parece que ya no me quieres- Miku con ojos llorosos y cara de loli, así: ;3;

_ Nononono, como crees miku D:?- Dijo Kaito mientras abrazaba a miku- Aunque me gustaría que saliéramos, desde que somos novios nunca hemos salido solos, tú y yo-

(Oh, kaito eres tan fácil de manipular -3-)

-Ehmm, pues hoy terminaron las clases te parece que salgamos hoy? Escuche que abrieron un nuevo Karaoke y hoy es la inauguración, pensé que sería un buen lugar porque a los dos nos encanta cantar n__n-

- Me parece perfecto… Le parece señorita si la acompaño a tomar el tren mientras hablamos sobre la cita de hoy- Kaito es muy tonto hasta para flirtear -3-

- En ese caso vámonos-

**-Fin del primer cap-**

**Capitulo siguiente: Una noche de karaoke.**

**Gracias por lee, espero y vuelvas xD!**

**Review, si les gusta o no, ustedes deciden si continúo con esto D:**

**Att. Srita. Tengo Pies.**


End file.
